Seven Deadly Sins of Suna
by Miyori Akurai
Summary: Regardless of location, the seven deadly sins are universal. This time, they just happened to appear in Suna. ShikamaruxTemari one shot collection .
1. Pride

Disclaimer: At last, I am back again with a new story! And yet, even though I have returned...Naruto has not returned to me...but Naruto really wouldn't have to return to me; being that I am not the owner...

**A/N: **Huzzuh! I have re-emerged from my hiatus with my newest work. Although this is **not** the sequel to _A Leaf Amidst the Sand_ the idea for this came to me one day as I was just browsing through some stories here on FF, and I thought to myself "hmm, that looks fun...I wonder if I could pull that off?" So here we are a few weeks and many cups of coffee later. I hope everyone enjoys this as much as you guys liked my first story. So, here we go with the _Seven Deadly Sins of Suna_.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary**: Despite him being there, it was the feeling of strict obstinacy that weighed on her. Things had changed, but her strong will would always be there. It was her sin. Her sin of pride.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1

**Pride**

Temari silently plodded through the forest around her. The unforgiving sun beat down on her arms and neck as she traveled through the thick vegetation. Stopping, she sat down against the trunk of a tree that ascended several stories into the air. Briskly swatting away insects that buzzed by her ears, she tried cooling herself by continually tugging on the opening of her shirt.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply and exhaled as she felt her lungs filling up to their maximum capacity. Concentrating on her breathing, Temari muted any unnecessary sounds. The echoes of chirpings and caws birds over head and the occasional rustle of leaves became distant as she finally became aware of only her own body.

The hum of her breathing, the slick feeling of the sweat that was beading at the base of her neck and steadily rolling down her back, and the sound pounding of her beating heart seemed to bring calm back to her body. Leaning her head back, her thoughts drifted back to the previous morning's incident. Her fists unconsciously clenched as she remembered.

**---------------**

Firmly gripping the knife in her hand, Temari smiled slightly as she chopped vegetables that would be needed for later that day. She'd gone in search of all the ingredients for the recipe earlier that morning in. Cupping her hands, she gathered the diced onions and set them aside in another bowl. Cooking wasn't one of her favorite things, but she'd done more of if now that she had moved in with Shikamaru.

On days she wasn't with her now chuunin troupe, Temari always tried to prepare something for Shikamaru to eat once he returned from work. At times, the results of her culinary efforts weren't always what she'd anticipated. Shikamaru teased her, but never complained.

Placing the knife on the thick, wooden chopping board she switched on the faucet and rinsed the juice from the vegetables off her hands. Sighing, she turned the water off and leaned against the counter. Temari hoped all her effort putting the food together would not be wasted. She knew Shikamaru wasn't picky about food; of course he wasn't. Smirking, Temari thought of the numerous times cold cereal had graced their dinner table. But tonight would not be one of those nights. Shikamaru had been gone for most of the past month.

Other than him being sent on various missions here in Suna, he'd been commuting between Konoha and Suna. Tsunade had requested his presence in Konoha to assist her with some things, and she'd taken advantage of his time in Konoha and also sent him on a mission. He'd been there three times for varying amounts of time in the past month. She never admitted to him, but she was a bit concerned about how his constant traveling and missions would affect his health.

She could tell he was tired. Lately, Shikamaru wouldn't be in the bed until long after she had gone to sleep. Temari felt as though she should discourage his going back and forth from Konoha, but then she remembered it _was_ his village. Drumming her fingers on the counter, Temari exhaled loudly. She wouldn't discourage his loyalty to his village.

The sound of the lock clicking open and the door being pushed open drew her attention out of the kitchen. Quickly wiping her hands on a towel, she left and went into the living room.

Shikamaru stood at by the door armed with a scroll.

"You're home early." She commented.

"Yeah...Gaara gave me the rest of the day off."

"Really? That's nice."

Nodding, Shikamaru walked toward the kitchen and set his keys and the scroll on the kitchen bar. Making his way back into the living room, he wearily sank down in the couch.

Plopping down next to him, Temari leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired with everything that's been going on lately. And then Tsunade-sama sent some stuff asking me to head on back to Konoha again."

"You told her no right?"

"No? Why would I tell her no?"

"Because you need to take a break. I can tell that you're tired, and you even said so yourself. Shikamaru, you've been on more than a handful of missions lately, and on top of that you've been down to Konoha three times this month! Tsunade-sama will be fine if you decline this one time." Temari told him firmly.

"Temari, it's fine. I don't mind going down again. We're working on something important. I really should go."

Temari shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I want you to stay in Suna."

Shikamaru sat up and stared back at her. "Temari, I'm going to Konoha."

"Shikamaru I said you can't."

"Why can't I?" Shikamaru demanded back in a tone that he rarely used. Feeling guilty, he lowered his voice but continued speaking. "Konoha is my village, and they need my expertise in shadow jutsu for the project their working on. "

Temari stood up from her position next to Shikamaru on the couch. "If you're such an expert and a genius then you should know that you're wearing yourself down. You might not see that, but I can. I'm tired of going to bed alone and not knowing when you're coming to sleep." She hadn't meant to, but she'd raised her voice and her fists and unconsciously clenched while she spoke. "You're a citizen of Suna, why can't you just stay here?"

"Stay here?!" Shikamaru replied incredulously. "What are you saying Temari? Just because I've had to travel to Konoha this month? The fact that I live here doesn't mean I'm going to forget Konoha."

Pulling a small metal plate out of his pocket, Shikamaru pointed to the Konoha emblem on his dual-citizenship plate. The light that streamed through the windows reflected off the emblem, accentuating the intricate curved lines and scratches on the surface of the emblem. "Temari, you aren't the one that's been displaced from your village. You're here in Suna doing the things that need to be done. So I too have to return home and do the things that need to be done. Konoha is my village. Don't forget that Temari."

Crossing her arms, Temari stalked away from him and into the kitchen. Grabbing a small napkin, she angrily twisted it in her hands. She couldn't believe he choose to continue wearing himself down like this. After all, she only wanted him to stay because she cared for him. And what was that about being displaced from his village?! "It was his decision to move down here anyway!" She thought angrily.

Glancing down, Temari noticed her knuckles were now white from her tightened hold on the napkin. She tossed the well twisted towel aside and ran a hand through her hair. If he wanted to go to Konoha again, then fine. It was his problem not hers.

Temari heard Shikamaru's quiet yet solid footsteps entering the kitchen. She ignored him as she stood and pretended to be preoccupied with something in the cabinets. Temari knew he was standing there watching her. She felt his eyes on her back, yet she refused to turn around.

"Temari." He called her name calmly.

Temari noisily clattered the dishes around on the shelf and disregarded him once more. Whipping around, she forcefully pulled out a drawer and rearranged the silverware.

Shikamaru sighed as he attempted to make his voice known above the din his angry lover was making.

"Temari, listen. I'm sorry okay? I know you're angry, but my village is important to me. I know the feeling you have with Gaara and Suna, and I know you'd do anything to help him make the village better than it already is. I feel that same way about Konoha, and I **know** you know that. I didn't mean for it to seem like it was the only thing that mattered. You know you're important to me, and if I had the decision of leaving Suna you know I wouldn't."

He quietly turned around and headed off in the direction of the bedroom. Temari's conscience pricked her as she heard the door click shut, and a stillness settled in throughout the apartment.

**--------------**

Now a few hours later, here she was. Although it had more than enough space for the two of them, their apartment felt stifling. She'd left with the intention of taking a walk around town, but somehow ended up here; here being an hour and a half outside of Suna.

Her guilty conscience weighed upon her. She was the same person who said she wouldn't discourage Shikamaru's loyalty to his village, and yet she'd gone back on her words so easily. Temari felt somewhat ashamed of the way she'd ordered him to abandon his village, yet at the same time something held her guilt at bay.

She'd sensed it at first when Shikamaru had apologized to her earlier. She almost felt like saying sorry also, but something told her no. Without thinking, she'd obeyed the feeling. The minutes ticked by while the feeling steadily grew. It ebbed and flowed out of her like water at the mouth of a river while she ran father and father from Suna. At times, the feeling would disappear and she would feel guilty, and then after awhile the strong feeling would return and conquer her discontent.

Temari admitted that she liked this feeling. It was potent and almost intoxicating. She felt strong, and allowed herself to believe it wasn't she who was wrong but Shikamaru. After a few minutes despite her earlier sentiment, she felt her remorse creeping back. Temari shook her head and attempted to stir up the strong feeling once more. A thought unexpectedly occurred in her mind as she sat there, trying to push away what she truly felt. The feeling that she'd been calling upon suddenly registered in her mind; the sin masked as a feeling that had been deluding her.

She felt the breath taken out of her lungs as it dawned upon her. Resting her head on her knees, Temari felt herself beginning to laugh. Her laughter wasn't one of happiness, but one of disgusted awe. After all this time, _it_ had been that.

Brushing the dirt from her legs, she stood and raised her eyes to the bright sky above her. Her conscience felt somewhat lighter as she continued gazing. She would have to forget this feeling, the feeling that blinded and bound her. Not only was it wrong, but she saw it as a weakness, and those were not an option. Facing her home, Temari began the hour and a half journey back to Suna. Shikamaru had asked her forgiveness, now she would do the same. Temari needed no feelings to depend on anymore because he was there waiting for her to return. So, she would forget this feeling; this intoxicating feeling that ebbed and flowed out of her. The feeling that just happened to be disguised as a sin. The deadly sin of pride.


	2. Sloth

Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not the creator of Naruto. If I was then there wouldn't have been that whole filler fiasco. 'Tis true.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary**: Languid movements and toe-curling yawns filled the early morning. Their days were usually busy and filled with miscellaneous responsibilities, but not this morning. Today was a day to sit in bed and do 'nothing'.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

**Sloth**

Shikamaru yawned and unhurriedly shifted under the covers. Slowly opening his eyes, his yawn converted into a small smile at the sight of Temari's honey tresses peeking above thick comforter she was buried under. Her silky hair effortlessly slid over the pillow as she too, shifted in the bed unconsciously moving closer towards him. Shikamaru scooted closer and allowed Temari to rest her head on his chest as she continued sleeping. Gently wrapping his arms around the sleeping woman, Shikamaru sighed contentedly. This was his ideal way to spend the morning. Hell, he could spend the entire day this way.

Turning his head to the left, Shikamaru watched the morning sun creep through the blinds and onto the wooden floors of the apartment. As the minutes ticked by, the bright tendrils of light spread throughout the room while engulfing and warming anything in their path. Finally, the golden rays made their way to the bed and gradually slid over the sheets and settled over the resting couple. Temari's hair shimmered under the morning sun as the bright rays washed over her sleeping figure.

Squinting, she sleepily lifted her hand and shielded her still closed eyes. She groaned and buried her face in the pillows while muttering a few phrases against the morning sun. Chuckling, Shikamaru lightly yanked a strand of her blonde locks.

Annoyed at her lover's early morning antics, Temari swatted away his palm and refused to open her eyes.

Amused at her response, Shikamaru pulled her closer. "Oi, good shinobi don't sleep in you know." He said teasingly in her ear.

"All good ninja need sleep" was her muffled response.

Shikamaru laughed quietly before sliding under the duvet cover and yawning. The sun had disturbed his sleep, but he would find solace in the dimness beneath the sheets. Although he wished for sleep, his body denied him of the drowsy feeling he inwardly pleaded for. It wasn't so much that he was tired, but he just felt like doing nothing.

_Not that I feel like doing much on a regular basis anyway..._

Inwardly sighing, he resigned himself to observing the way the sunlight annoyingly filtered through the stitches in the sheets. After what felt like an eternity of observing, he noticed Temari's eyes finally open. Several moments passed before either of the two said anything. Shikamaru had taken a liking to studying Temari in her peaceful moments, which was not an every day occurrence due to the type of personality Temari had.

"Ohayo." She said quietly, as to not disturb the peaceful morning.

"Mmm." Shikamaru murmured in return.

Temari watched his face as they sat under the covers. Smiling to herself, she admitted this was one of her most favorite times of the day. Before either of them had donned their shinobi gear, before they were immersed in the work for that day, before they had even changed out of their rumpled sleeping clothes. Moments like this were indeed her favorite.

Sticking her hand out, she roughly, but affectionately ran her hands through Shikamaru's rich, coffee colored hair. At times, she wondered how a man could have such nice hair. It was odd and unfair quite honestly.

"Oi."

"Nani?" He replied lazily, enjoying the feeling of her soft fingers in his hair.

"Why are you all the way under the covers?"

"I'm hiding from the sun."

"I thought you liked the sun?"

"I do, but not when I'm trying to sleep." He replied flatly.

"Heh, I'm surprised. I thought you could sleep anywhere."

"I guess I can, but it's weird having the sun everywhere in the room when I'm trying to sleep in the morning."

"Hmm, I guess." She said thoughtfully. "What are you doing at work today?"

Shikamaru sat back and stared at the comforter that tickled his nose. After a few minutes of what appeared to be serious contemplation, he finally answered Temari's question.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Temari thought to herself. "All of those serious faces for a 'nothing'."

"You seem to forget that fact that today is Sunday, Temari. There_ is_ no work today."

"I still work on Sundays sometimes. I can't allow my chuunin group to begin slacking off can I?"

"Pff, slave driver." Shikamaru replied flatly.

"I am not!"

"Hai, hai _dear_."

Temari stiffened at the mention of her pet name. Shikamaru only called her that because he knew she had something against it. What it was, he didn't know, but he enjoyed seeing her stiffen up every time he called her that.

Temari made a face at him before turning away in mock anger. This morning was certainly very unproductive, yet very fun. She'd rather stay in bed with Shikamaru than gather up her chuunin troupe today.

Shikamaru wriggled over to her side of the bed and casually draped his arm over her waist.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever _you_ make." Temari replied smugly.

Shikamaru scoffed. "I think you're going to starve then."

"Not likely. You better march into that kitchen and make yourself some breakfast." She replied.

Shikamaru groaned loudly. He'd much rather stay in bed. **Much** rather.

Facing him, Temari smirked widely in his face. "Well, if you aren't going to eat then don't complain about being hungry."

Defeated, Shikamaru once again stared at the comforter inches from his face. Other than the fact that he was hungry, he was enjoying this very much. The couple seldom had mornings to themselves, better yet to lie in the bed and just do nothing.

Stifling a yawn, he lazily extended his arm and casually stroked her cheek. His warm fingertips effortlessly glided down her cheek all the way down to her chin. Smiling ferociously, he suddenly grabbed her and securely held her in his arms.

Temari grimaced. She knew what came next.

The rich bouts of laughter that escaped her lips echoed throughout the morning as Shikamaru mercilessly tickled her stomach. Struggling beneath the comforter, she attempted to free herself from his muscular arms. Kicking and thrashing under the covers, Temari successfully tangled the duvet cover around her and Shikamaru.

"L-Let go!" She exclaimed between gasps.

"Say it." He stated.

"What?"

"Say _it_."

Temari vigorously shook her head no.

"Fine then, you'll just keep suffering." Shikamaru replied ruthlessly.

After a few more minutes of valiant effort on her part, a worn down Temari finally capitulated to Shikamaru's demands. She had been defeated. She would have to say _it_...

"O-Okay, I give, I give." She replied breathlessly.

"Say it then." He stated sitting up.

Wrinkling her nose, Temari began uttering the sentence that she oh-so despised.

"I Sabaku no Temari..." Temari hesitated before finishing the rest of the phrase. Shikamaru positioned his hands, as if to begin tickling her again.

"Okay, okay. I Sabaku no Temari am a troublesome woman."

"And what else?" He inquired.

"A troublesome and dangerously kawaii woman." Temari uttered the word kawaii with sheer displeasure.

"There see, now that wasn't so bad was it?" He replied while chuckling at her expense.

"Yeah, whatever."

Yawning, Shikamaru collapsed back on the bed again. He crossed his arms behind his head and sighed contentedly. Temari untangled the sheets from around them and fluidly swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" He asked inquisitively.

"To get ready to go out; I told you I was going to get my chuunin's together for some training today."

"Cancel."

"Why?"

"Because you're staying here with me."

"And doing what?" She asked skeptically.

"You'll find out." He replied before wrapping his arms around her slim waist and trapping her against the bed.

"Oi, what are you...Shikamaru!" Temari's protests followed by Shikamaru's merciless laughter sounded throughout the apartment in the early morning. The early morning that they supposedly did nothing.


	3. Wrath

Disclaimer: Naruto...mine? Psshaw.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary**: An early morning arrival wasn't exactly the most intelligent thing. Despite his apologies...he was still being punished. He would just have to find solace in some other portion of the house. Any portion...with the exception of his bedroom.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

**Wrath**

Temari's eyes quickly flicked open at the sound of the soft, firm click of the front door closing. Blinking away her sleep, the lights above her slowly came into focus. She slid upward in the bed and wrestled away the sheets that were wound around her sleeping figure. Turning her head to the side, she noted the spot next to her was still vacant.

Stepping out of the bed, Temari opened the bedroom door and walked out into the apartment that she and Shikamaru shared. The muted light that escaped from the kitchen directed her soft footsteps in the thick darkness. Rounding the corner, she saw Shikamaru swallowing something and quickly chasing it down with the glass of water in his hand. Coughing, he struck his chest and attempted to remedy the water that had gone down the wrong pipe.

"Troublesome..." he muttered to himself quietly, unaware of Temari's presence.

"Shikamaru." Temari's rich, brazen voice cut through the darkness with the intensity of a sharpened blade.

"Te-Temari?.." He replied in quiet shock. Surprised that she was there, he quickly set the glass of water down and spun around to face her. Temari leaned against the wall behind them with her arms crossed. Her hair flew freely around her neck and shoulders while brushing against the light colored tank top she was wearing.

"Gomen ne...did I wake you up?" Shikamaru asked quietly.

"Where have you been Shikamaru?" Temari replied while walking closer towards him.

Raising her hand, she pointed to the clock on the wall that hung in front of them.

"Do you know what time it is Shikamaru?" She demanded in the dim lit kitchen. "Shikamaru, it's 2:15 in the morning. Just where the hell have you been?"

"Oi, Temari calm down." Shikamaru noticed her aquamarine eyes flash despite the subdued light and immediately regretted his comment.

Temari sniffed the air and paused. The bittersweet aroma of alcohol hung around Shikamaru's clothing.

"Were you out _drinking_?"

"You know Asuma-san was in town. I ran into him on my way home, and we just had a few drinks together."

"A few? Shikamaru it's past 2 a.m."

"I guess we lost track of time."

Sighing, Temari sat and rested her head on the kitchen table.

"You could have called and told me you would be running late tonight."

"Sorry." He answered in a tired voice.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say Shikamaru?" She asked, suddenly angered at his laid back attitude.

"Temari please, don't make a scene. It's too early."

"It's _too_ early? Well, apparently not _too_ early to come home right?" Temari said with a heated chuckle.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this Temari?"

"Why aren't _you _making such a big deal out of this Shikamaru?" She demanded back at him. "If I came home at this time, I think you'd be a little more than calm."

Shikamaru shifted the weight on his legs and leaned against the counter.

"I stayed up waiting for you expecting you would come home at a descent hour."

"Look, I was going to call you alright? I was going to call, but I forgot."

"Some genius brain of yours you got there." Temari muttered.

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose. His annoyance at Temari's attitude was slowly beginning to build. The alcohol began to fog his senses and quite honestly, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Temari, why can't we be mature adults about this?"

"Mature adults?!" Temari's voice shattered the dark silence. "Who isn't being mature?" She demanded once more.

Shikamaru's quiet stare answered her question.

"Ah...sou ka. Gomen ne. I'm sorry that my worry about your safety and well-being is immature. Gomen ne. Honto ni...gomen ne." She replied sarcastically.

"You know that's not what I meant. Come on, don't let this become something it doesn't have to be. Temari, I don't want to fight with you. I'm tired, my head hurts, and I just want to go to bed." Shikamaru walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Forgive me, aka-chan? Onegai?" He whispered quietly in her ear.

"Aka-chan?" She bristled slightly at the sound of the pet name Shikamaru had taken to calling her. Normally she didn't mind, but considering the circumstance he was in, surely he didn't think calling her by her pet name would be his saving grace. Temari smirked. She couldn't believe this. Shikamaru expected her to just let everything slide. How wrong he was.

"Let's go to bed, aka-chan." He murmured while rubbing her tensed shoulders.

"Fine." She said as she stood up.

Shikamaru's arms fell down and wrapped themselves around her hips. He pressed a trail of soft kisses down her neck as they made their way to their bedroom. Finally at the entrance, Temari removed his hands from around her waist and quickly stole into their room.

Shikamaru smiled and prepared to take a step in when the door was closed in his face. Surprise cleared his senses when his hand gripped the cool knob and realized it wouldn't turn. That woman had locked him out of their bedroom.

"Oi, aka-chan...come on."

He heard the sound of Temari's feet and the door slowly cracked open. "What's wrong? You said you wanted to go to bed, right Shikamaru?" Temari asked.

"Yeah...how can I go to bed when you won't let me in the room?" He asked.

"You never said anything about sleeping on a bed. You sleep on the couch tonight. That's your punishment."

"P-Punishment?"

Temari nodded as the door slowly began closing.

Shikamaru quickly slipped his hand in front of the door to prevent it from closing.

"Come on Temari...I said I was sorry."

Temari smiled wickedly. "I know. I've forgiven you _honey_."

"Then why can't I sleep with you on the bed?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Just because" was all she said in return. "You better move your hand away from this door Shikamaru."

"You won't close the door on my hand Temari." He replied in a low voice.

Shikamaru saw a dark smile cross her face.

A powerful force suddenly pushed the door forward. Shikamaru hurriedly removed his hand before the door slammed shut. A sharp pain pulsated through his pinkie finger where the door had nipped it against the wall.

"Temari!" He wailed at the door.

"Oyasumi. Sleep well on the couch Shikamaru." Temari said through the door. Smiling to herself, she flicked off the lights by the wall and wearily crawled onto the welcoming bed.

"And by the way Shikamaru. Don't ever think that you can seduce your way out of trouble with me. That will only get you in deeper trouble. I'm not so easily won over by a few kisses on the neck." She declared.

She had forgiven him, yet she was still punishing him. In that moment, she almost felt sorry for the man. Pulling the covers over her tired body, she nodded off to sleep with thoughts of making it up to him...eventually.

Shikamaru sank wearily into the couch. He sighed quietly in the darkness before settling down and attempting to sleep. The drinks from the previous night were now beginning to take their toll on him. How he longed for their soft bed and for Temari's warm body next to his.

He vaguely wondered why he had chosen such a dangerous woman as her.

"Oh well" he thought. Next time, he would think twice before encountering the wrath of Temari.


	4. Envy

Disclaimer: Naruto still isn't mine minna-san.

**A/N:**_hara heta_: "To be hungry" or "I'm hungry"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary**: A handsome tan haired stranger seemed to pose a threat to him. It seems even geniuses suffer from jealousy.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4

**Envy**

Shikamaru's eyes lazily drifted across the printed words in the book haphazardly cocked in his left hand. The deep, coffee colored irises continued scanning the living room from his relaxed position on the couch. Yawning, he shut the book and placed it on the table a few feet away from him before settling down further in the couch and closing his eyes.

_A nap before dinner would be nice._

Shikamaru had just reached the threshold of sleep when a disturbingly loud growl snatched him from his slumber.

"Ah...hara heta" Shikamaru muttered to himself. His stomach growled once more before a dull ache began eating away in his lower abdomen. Patting his empty stomach, he swung his legs over the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

Stopping at the kitchen entryway, Shikamaru leaned against the wall and chuckled. Temari stood in front of the stove clad in an apron with chopsticks in her hand while intently turning the sizzling pieces of meat and vegetables in the pot.

Silently, he stalked towards her and rested his chin on her shoulder while standing behind her.

"May I help you?" Temari asked with her attention still on the food.

"Hara heta..." Shikamaru replied.

"Give me a few more minutes; unless you want an undercooked dinner." She said dryly.

"Hai, fine." He replied. The sound of the sizzling food filled the silence that spanned as Temari finished cooking.

Switching the burner off, Temari moved the pot to a cool portion of the stove before shuffling over and retrieving two bowls in the cupboard. Shikamaru suddenly seized the bowls from her hands and placed them on the counter while skillfully spinning Temari towards him.

"Shikamaru! Are you trying to break something?" Temari exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

Disregarding her previous statement, Shikamaru answered her with his own question.

"Have I told you that I like it when you act domesticated?" His calm voice was laced with mischief.

Ignoring his question, Temari folded her arms and continued scolding him.

Shikamaru inched forward as he listened to the lecture that bore a striking resemblance to one he was sure his mother had given him years before. He continued moving forward until he'd successfully trapped her with her back to the counter.

Temari paused and sighed before her sermon had come to a close. She took two steps before realizing she was cornered.

"Well then, let's go eat now Shikamaru."

She leaned back when Shikamaru's nose almost touched hers.

"Have I told you that..." Shikamaru brought his face down and skimmed the skin from her cheeks to her ears with his nose, "I really love it..." Lowering his face, he traced her soft jaw line with the tips of his fingers "when you wear that apron?"

Temari felt her face flush as his lips touched her neck.

"Shikamaru...I thought you said you were h-hungry?" Temari asked her voice a bit unsteady.

"I am."

"The food will get cold if you don't eat it now..."

"So heat it up." He replied calmly before pressing his velvety lips against her own.

Temari attempted resisting him, but Shikamaru only strengthened his hold around her waist before leaning her against the counter. His hands wandered down and his fingers deftly unknotted the neat bow that held the apron at her sides. Shikamaru pulled the apron over her head and pushed her farther down until her head was resting on top of the counter top.

Hovering over her, he drank in her appearance. Her cheeks were reddened from his kiss, and strands of hair had come loose around her face. Resting his head in the crook of her neck, Shikamaru traced the tanned skin on her collarbone with his tongue before lightly nipping the base of her neck. He watched contently as Temari gripped the edges of the counter.

Temari gasped as she felt his lips moving towards her chest; in the same moment, she felt his fingers relinquish their possessive grasp on her hips and allowed his hands to softly stroke her sides and back. She quietly called his name in satisfaction, but the latter half was cut off by a breathy moan as she felt his teeth roughly scrape across the supple skin of her neck. Temari heard the blood rushing in her ears as her body yielded to his desire.

Something resembling a knock on the door brought Temari back to earth.

"S-Shikamaru..."

"Mmm?" He murmured while trying to unbutton her shirt.

"The door." Temari managed to get out before Shikamaru silenced her with another kiss.

"Leave it." He replied after pulling away. "They'll come back later if it's important."

Shikamaru continued with his ministrations despite the sound of the solid thud every so often. Finally, Temari gathered herself and lightly resisted him.

Temari could clearly make out the expression in Shikamaru's face as he finally pulled away.

"Gomen ne...Shikamaru, they're still there so it must be important."

He nodded and allowed to move towards the door. Annoyance clearly written on his face.

Quickly buttoning her shirt, Temari walked to the door and opened it.

"Temari-san, great you're home." A cheerful voice said.

"Oh Kei-san it's you." Temari smiled. "What can I do for you?"

Revealing the hand behind his back, he produced Temari's fan.

"You forgot this earlier today."

Temari gratefully took her weapon from his hands. "Arigatou Kei-san."

"No problem; I really look forward to working with you again, Temari-san. You're quite a formidable opponent." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Temari shivered slightly at the contact.

"Temari-san...are you okay?"

"Of course." Temari lied. She was suffering from the aftereffects of her encounter with Shikamaru just moments ago.

"Are you sure? Your cheeks are flushed, and you're a bit warm." Kei said while placing gently placing his hand on her forehead.

Temari smiled and moved his hand. "Really, I'm fine." She wasn't about to tell him what he'd interrupted...

"Well then, I'll be off.

"Hai..."

"See you tomorrow Temari-san; take care of yourself. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Kei said before departing with a smile.

"Of course. See you then..." Temari replied before closing the door.

"Who was that guy?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, it was just Kei-san. He dropped off my fan for me."

"Kei? His name doesn't sound familiar."

"He's one of the newer jounin. I sparred with him yesterday to show my chuunin something about close quarter combat."

"I see." He replied. Temari noticed his voice was hinted with something she couldn't detect. Brushing it aside, she walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"You ready to eat Shikamaru?"

"Hmmm...how about we pick up where we left off earlier?" She heard him say before he clamped his arms around her.

"Heh...not a chance." She replied while skillfully slipping out of his grasp. "Now...who was just complaining to me about being hungry?"

As though on cue, his stomach growled as soon Temari finished her sentence.

"That's what I thought." She said with a chuckle.

"Aww, come on aka-chan..."

"Don't aka-chan me." Temari placed two small bowls in his hands before motioning for him to leave. "You better march into that room and get the table ready for dinner."

"Hai, hai." He replied before sighing and trudging into the next room.

**-------------**

Shikamaru stifled a yawn as he walked through the long corridors of the Kazekage office. Initially, the paintings on the wall had interested him, but as time wore on he eventually became bored with them. Finally, he arrived at his destination.

"Oh, Shika-kun! Konnichiwa!" Kana voice cheerily echoed throughout the reception area.

Shikamaru nodded a greeting. "How are things going Kana?"

"Good, good. Although, I've been itching to get out and spar lately; I wouldn't want my skills to get rusty." She said with a smile.

"O-of course." Shikamaru said while trying to hide the surprise in his voice. "Kana spars? Who knew?" He thought quietly to himself.

"Are you looking for Temari-san?"

"Yeah, I'm free right now, and I wanted to see if she was too. I was hoping we could grab a bite to eat or something." Shikamaru said.

"Oh..she left already."

"Really? I guess she went home for lunch then."

"No..Kei-kun took her out to lunch."

"Kei? Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh well you know, he was helping Temari-san again today and when she dismissed her chuunin for a break he asked if it would be alright if he took her out to lunch. That's what Temari-san told me before she left." Kana said thoughtfully.

Shikamaru said nothing but nodded silently.

"Well, I guess I'll just see you lat-" His sentence was cut off.

"Oh, there they are!" Kana pointed down the hall to two familiar figures approaching them.

Turning in the direction Kana pointed, Shikamaru saw Temari and Kei laughing as the two walked shoulder to shoulder. For a moment, he almost thought they were a couple. Kei's light brown hair complimented his lightly tanned skin and muscular build. His irises were a silvery green color that seemed to brighten every time he smiled while thick, dark lashes airily rested over his eyes.

"The guy certainly has good looks on his side, that's for sure." He murmured quietly.

Temari waved once she saw Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, I didn't know you were here." She said pleased to see him.

"Yeah, I came to get you, but" Shikamaru motioned to Kei, "you were already gone."

"Really? What did you need me for?" Temari asked.

"I wanted to take you to lunch."

"Oh...gomen ne. I already ate. Kei-san took me out."

Shikamaru nodded.

"I haven't really introduced you two have I? Temari motioned toward Shikamaru. "Kei-san this is Shikamaru."

Kei smiled and offered his hand. Shikamaru stiffly took it and shook his hand.

"Shikamaru, you know Kei. He delivered my fan to me last night."

"Shikamaru-san was there last night?" Kei asked.

Temari nodded.

"Temari is _my_ **girlfriend**." Shikamaru abruptly cut in. He suddenly felt the need to make that declaration.

"No wonder. You two seem close." Kei replied. "I hope it's alright that I stole Temari-chan for lunch."

_Temari-chan? Since when does he address her as chan?_

"Oh, it's just fine." Shikamaru said while patting Kei on the shoulders with a little more force than necessary.

"Ja, well then I'll be seeing you Temari-chan.

"Thanks again for my fan Kei-san, and also for your help today." Temari said.

"Not a problem. I'm always available for you Temari-chan. Nice to meet you Shikamaru-san."

"You two Kei." Shikamaru deliberately dropped the honorific at the end of his name.

Kei waved before disappearing down the halls.

**--------------**

Shikamaru sat on the couch in their apartment with his eyes closed; the couch had know come to be his second favorite resting place. He felt the couch dip as Temari sat next to him.

"Oi, I know you're awake you lazy shinobi."

Shikamaru cracked an eye open to acknowledge her.

"Sorry I wasn't there for lunch today." She said before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It's ok. I guess."

"You guess?" Temari rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and rested her head on his chest. "I had this really good beef bowl at the restaurant Kei-san took me to."

Shikamaru stiffened at the mention of the other man's name.

Temari looked up surprised to find a look of contempt etched on Shikamaru's handsome features.

"What's with that face Shikamaru?"

"Nothing."

Temari smirked. "I take it you aren't fond of Kei-san?"

Shikamaru shrugged and looked away. "I couldn't give a rat's ass about him."

She paused before voicing her suspicions. "Nara Shikamaru...are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" He replied dryly. "Why should I be jealous of that pretty boy?"

Temari chuckled quietly. Although she was right, she was surprised. Shikamaru was the last person she'd suspect to succumb to something as petty as jealousy.

"You should just admit it. You **are** jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I just don't like his attitude."

"Attitude? Kei-san has an attitude?"

"Of course he does. First, who said he could take you out to lunch? And then, what's with this "Temari-chan" thing? I don't even call you that."

She suppressed a large laugh as she continued listening to him.

"The man is practically trying to seduce you."

"Seduce me?"

Shikamaru nodded. "I'm always available for you Temari-chan" Shikamaru mimicked Kei's earlier statement. "That was a blatant pick up line you know; and he did it right in front of me too. He's got some nerve."

Temari sat back in the couch and simply stared. It had been quite some time since she'd seen Shikamaru this lively. In fact, now that she thought about it...she'd never seem him this lively.

Sighing, lightly flicked him on the forehead before crossing her arms. "Baka...Kei-san is **not** trying to seduce me, nor is he trying to get me to date him. I can't believe you'd actually think that. Of course, Kei-san is good looking, but you know I'd take a lazy Shikamaru over him any day."

Shikamaru sighed a lazy, defeated sigh. "Hai."

Temari pressed a soft kiss against his lips and smiled. "There, no need to be jealous. Now, what do you want for dinner lazy shinobi?"

"Hmm...I think some Temari with a side of troublesome sounds pretty good."

Temari raised an eye and sent him a questioning look. "Baka."

"But you're stuck with me." He replied.

"Yeah...but if you don't behave I'll trade you in for Kei-chan."

"I don't think he could handle you. Well maybe now...since I've tamed you." Shikamaru said.

"Tamed me? I'm not some sort of pet!" Temari grabbed a magazine from the table and swatted Shikamaru across the face with it. "Baka! You sleep on the couch again!"

"I was just kidding, you know." Shikamaru attempted to remedy the situation.

"That's fine, but I wasn't kidding about you and the couch tonight."

"Tch, aka-chan." Shikamaru replied.

Temari smirked. "I won't run of with Kei-san. You have fun on the couch." She patted him on the head before getting up.

"Be that way troublesome woman..."

Temari turned back and smiled devilishly. "Don't worry. I will."


	5. Lust

Disclaimer: Naruto still isn't mine minna-san.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary**: It has been said that patience is a virtue. Hopefully, a virtue that does not easily wear thin.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5

**Lust**

Shikamaru gently touched the back of his hand to her forehead. The heated skin warmed the back of his hand. She was sick. Undeniably, feverishly ill.

Coughing, Temari attempted sitting up in the bed. "Shikamaru, I'm fine. It's probably just one of those twenty-four hour things.

Resting his head in his palm, he inwardly deliberated on which course of action to take. Although she refused to hear it, Shikamaru knew leaving their apartment would be out of the question for Temari. After several moments of thought, he sighed tiresomely.

"You need to stay home. I'm pretty sure you have what I had last week." He rubbed his weary eyes and sighed. Temari had spent the previous week nursing him back to health after he'd come down with some virus that seemed to be going around in the Suna nin.

Temari struggled against him while attempting to swing her legs over the edge of the bed. "Shikamaru, I said I was fine." Placing her feet firmly on the ground, she staggered slightly as the room spun around her. Quickly grasping her waist, Shikamaru set her on the bed before she made contact with the unforgiving wooden floors.

"See, you're dizzy." Shikamaru's assumptions were confirmed. Not only was she dizzy, but she'd also spent a large majority of the night hunched over heaving into the toilet.

Placing a hand over her eyes, Temari still refused. "Really, I'm fine."

Annoyed, Shikamaru strode over to the cordless phone on the dresser and quickly punched in a few numbers.

"Hello Kana? Yes, good morning to you too. Can you transfer me over to Gaara's office please?" In the silence that followed, Shikamaru glanced over at Temari just in time to become the recipient an angry glare. Her expressions starkly contrasted the airy hold music that played into his left ear.

"Hello, good morning Gaara." Shikamaru chuckled lightly. "Early? Well, yes it is a bit early."

Between intervals of Shikamaru's "mhmms" and "ahhs" Temari made a valiant attempt to rise from the bed. Shikamaru caught this movement and sighed noiselessly. Cradling the phone in between his ear and shoulder, his fingers weaved their way into the ever familiar position of a certain shadow jutsu. He smirked knowingly at her and mouthed "nice try."

Yet another dirty look was sent his way.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Temari can't come in today Gaara. I think she's come down with what I had last week. It's been going around you know. "

Temari's eyes bore holes in the ceiling as the conversation continued.

"I'm pretty sure. It only makes sense; she was taking care of me last week so invariably she caught it. Plus, Temari spent most of last night becoming acquainted with the toilet." Shikamaru chuckled despite the fact Temari was signaling his demise.

"Stop exaggerating!" She hissed at him.

Temari watched distastefully as Shikamaru continued the conversation as though she were not right there listening to him.

"Oh, she's still fighting me. I'll bind her down with jutsu if I have to." Shikamaru replied slightly humored at the continually angered glances he was still receiving.

"Let me talk to him. He'll agree with me that staying home is completely ridiculous." Temari said from the bed between coughs.

"Ah Gaara, she wants to talk to you. Hold on a minute." Shikamaru handed his displaced lover the phone.

"Hello Gaara?" Not giving her brother time to speak, Temari quickly began defending her cause. "He wants me to stay home today. Tell him I have to come."

Shikamaru watched humorously from where he stood. Temari held her peace while Gaara spoke.

"No, I don't care make up something! I'll come in and do paperwork if I have to!"

Shikamaru listened as Gaara hushed his sister.

"Gaara, I told you it's nothing I need to st-" Temari's expression darkened. "Fine!" She angrily shoved the cordless phone back in Shikamaru's hands and wordlessly turned away while unsuccessfully trying to conceal a coughing fit by covering her head with a pillow.

"Hello? Mhmm, yeah I'll do that. Nah, I doubt I can catch it twice don't worry. Uhuh." Shikamaru mindlessly arranged miscellaneous items on the dresser while he finished the conversation. "Well then, I'll call again if I need you to send Kankurou to hold her down for me." Shikamaru chuckled. "Thanks again Gaara. Yeah, talk to you later."

Clicking the phone off, Shikamaru placed it back on the charger and stood at the edge of the bed. There lay Temari, silently fuming with her head hidden under a pillow. If she weren't so sick, the current scene in front of him would have been very humorous.

"And when exactly did you and Gaara become so friendly with each other?" Temari's muffled voice questioned from somewhere within the recesses of their intertwined sheets.

Shikamaru shrugged. "It only makes sense for us to be friends. Why wouldn't we be? And besides, it's for the common good of Temari."

Temari had a comeback prepared and ready to fire back at him, but decided against it. It wasn't worth the energy anyway.

Resting on the edge of the bed, Shikamaru gently pulled the pillow away. Slightly taken aback, he viewed the tousled, honey tendrils splayed across the pillow beneath Temari's head. The fever mercilessly tinted her cheeks scarlet as she lay curled up on her side. Lips slightly parted, her body shook as another coughing fit seized her.

Lightly rubbing her shoulders, Shikamaru noted that despite her illness, Temari's flushed cheeks and fevered skin she still looked as desirable as ever. Pushing the thoughts aside, he pulled the thermometer from the bedside table.

Unwillingly opening her mouth, Temari endured the long wait. Shikamaru cautiously watched the speeding, digital numbers escalate. Threes morphed into fives and sevens into nines until the high pitched beeped finally sounded. The screen registered at 102 degrees even. Placing the devise in front of her, a small smirk settled on his lips.

"If you're going to fight with anyone, you can duke it out with the thermometer." Shikamaru said before putting placing it on the bedside table next to them. "Normal people's temperature is 98.6. This is proof that you _are_ indeed a sick person."

Temari rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't kidding when I told Gaara I would bind you down with jutsu if I have to." Shikamaru chided. "Don't give me a reason to because I won't think twice about it."

Shikamaru stood up and the bed quickly sprung back into its former position. Running a hand through his hair, he tossed Temari one last warning look before making his way toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked before he was even one fourth of the way to his destination.

"None of your business. Now, go to sleep or something."

"But I'm not tired." Temari shot back right on target.

"Just lie down."

"And do what?"

Shikamaru willed himself to prevent from groaning aloud. The tone of this conversation strikingly resembled one he was sure parents had with their hyperactive children. But that was off topic. The bottom line was Temari's obstinacy was truly uncalled for.

"Temari, don't be difficult." He answered before exiting the room in three quick strides and closing the door.

Temari sighed and curled up in the bed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay home one day. Truthfully, she was tired, but Shikamaru didn't need to know how awful she really felt. Her head ached with every movement while her temperature fluctuated crazily. One minute she was deliriously warm, the next she couldn't wrap enough sheets around her and keep the warmth in. She stifled a groan and massaged her temples. Blood pounded against her forehead as a wave of nausea washed over her. Covering her mouth, Temari painfully slid out of bed and managed a mad stagger to the bathroom. This was going to be a long day indeed.

**----------------**

Shikamaru paced their small kitchen. He was in a fruitless search of the correct medication for Temari. After pulling open many cabinets and drawers in their kitchen, he found what he was looking for, and also realized how many drawers they had.

The small, chalky, white pills clacked in unison staccato as Shikamaru scanned for the correct dosage over the surface of the glossy sticker label. His eyes caught the phrase _taken with food_ in bold near the directions. Setting the bottle down, he pulled the fridge open and sighed. Random ingredients sparingly inhabited the shelves. That's right...today was supposed to be grocery day.

Tapping the fridge door shut with his foot, Shikamaru leaned against the counter and sighed. Temari _had_ to eat. After all, she'd spent the night before disposing of everything she'd eaten in the past four days. From his observation of their provisions, they had a bowl full of rice, one fourth of a carton of milk, an almost leveled gallon of orange juice, and a few other miscellaneous things. That hardly sufficed for any sort of meal.

He racked his brain for something..._anything_. He was quite aware that whatever he was going to make couldn't be too heavy; he was sure her stomach was quite far from eating any solid food. Temari made him little things she was sure he could keep down. Suddenly, something registered in his head. What was that...that thing she'd made for him? Some sort of porridge... Rice porridge, that's what it was.

Nodding his head thoughtfully, he felt somewhat better. At least he'd found the medication and figured out what to make. Now, the only obstacle was figuring out _how_ to make the porridge.

Determined, yet slightly bemused, he chartered the living room phone.** Someone** in Suna would know how to make rice pudding, no matter how troublesome it would be to find out.

**----------------**

Temari flushed the toilet and watched the water swirl in an angry vortex down the drain. Clutching her sides, she realized her stomach felt somewhat like that. She felt a bit better as her heated cheek touched the side of the cool tub. The only thing greatly disturbing her now was the intense heat that seemed to surround her. Carefully balancing herself against the edge of the sink as she stood, she hastily pulled off her outer shirt and stripped down to the tank top beneath.

She haphazardly tossed the shirt somewhere on the floor, not caring where it landed or even if it landed at all. The room didn't spin nearly as much as it did before, and she was grateful for that as she stumbled back to the bed. Annoyingly, the room felt overheated and stuffy.

Temari stared wistfully at the window. Too tired to attempt opening it, Temari sighed and resorted to other methods of relieving herself of the heat.

**-------------------**

Shikamaru eyed the pot on the stove. After making numerous calls to various people, he'd finally found someone who knew how to make rice porridge. Surprisingly, he found his answer from the most unlikely source, at least in his opinion. Kana. Gaara's cheery receptionist just happened to be very well versed in the area of culinary expertise, and Shikamaru considered himself saved. After two unsuccessful attempts, many dirty dishes, and a very dirty kitchen, finally, Shikamaru got the recipe right.

Luckily, they had just about everything for the porridge. Now, Shikamaru steadily observed the pot on the stove with it's jingling lid accompanied with angry spurts of steam escaping from just beneath the pot cover. Only a few more minutes and it would be ready to serve; Shikamaru congratulated himself.

_I hope Temari likes this._

His thoughts of Temari prompted him to quickly check on her and see if she was indeed sleeping as he hoped. Stepping out of the kitchen, Shikamaru fingered the doorknob and partially cracked the door to their room open.

There lay Temari, half dressed and struggling with the comforter that snaked around her legs and continued constrict itself further around her with each labored kick. His eyes wandered down from her bare arms to the smooth bronzed curve of her legs. Part of him wondered why she was half clothed; the other half wondered less wholesome thoughts.

Sighing deeply, Shikamaru fought to suppress his inner desires. He wondered if it was truly Temari's sickness or his mind that made her that much more desirable today. And why exactly was she only wearing a t-shirt and underwear? Was she purposefully trying to force him over the edge?

Temari shifted over precisely at that moment, just in time to catch Shikamaru eyeing her from the door.

"What?" she asked.

"What happened to all your clothes?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"I was too warm. It feels like an oven in here."

"Really Temari you shouldn't expose yourself this way." Shikamaru replied hastily as he marched over to the bed and tried covering her again with the knotted sheets.

Temari kicked the sheets away. "I'm _hot_ Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Wait...I mean, I mean you really need to cover up." Noting the pajama bottoms on the floor, Shikamaru grabbed them and placed them next to her. "Put them on."

Temari looked at him as though he were stupid. Was he really asking her to put on a pair of pants when she was burning up?

Shikamaru inwardly pleaded with her to put the pajama bottoms on. "Just put them on before I-" the smoky scent of something burning interrupted his sentence and now reached his nose.

"What's burning Shika?"

Shikamaru cursed and ran out of the room. Upon arriving in the kitchen, he found his porridge now a close cousin of charcoal. The once white rice had now turned black and hardened against the bottom of the pan.

"Damnit..." The troublesome porridge he'd worked so hard to prepare was no more. Shikamaru felt like kicking a few cupboards in right now.

Temari, in all her tank top and panty glory, shuffled into the kitchen to investigate what had caused the smell.

"Shika?"

Temari listened for an answer from him, but only silenced replied her. Shikamaru stood across from her, head back, arms crossed, and obviously irritated.

"Were you making something?" She asked quietly before a cough cut her off.

Shikamaru looked away with a slight blush on his face as he mumbled something unintelligible. Temari caught the words porridge, for you, and something else she couldn't quite place.

From the scent and what she caught and his explanation, it appeared as though he'd attempted to make rice porridge for her.

"You were really trying to make rice porridge for me?" Temari couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Shikamaru looked down at his feet and watched his toe tracing circles in the floor. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her warm face against his chest.

"Thank you." She said before yawning. "Don't worry; I'm going to be home for awhile so you'll get to try at least three more times."

"You should go back to bed you know." He replied quietly.

"Only if you come with me." She responded curtly.

Shikamaru stiffened.

"I only want you to sleep next to me. You're the best pillow on the bed." Temari said with a smirk.

"Such a tease..." He replied trying to mask the slight disappointment in his voice.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "What did you think I wanted to do?"

Shikamaru ushered her back to the room. "Just go to sleep will you. You're driving me crazy running around half naked. What did you expect?" He said muttering the last part under his breath.

Finally settled into the bed with her head in Shikamaru's lap, Temari slept peacefully while Shikamaru prayed to the gods for patience. Large quantities of patience.


	6. Greed

Disclaimer: Of course, Naruto isn't mine.

**A/N: **A special thanks to my Beta, Nadeshiko Nara for helping me with this chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary**: In some moments of quiet retrospect, Shikamaru's thoughts drift over him and a certain someone else.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6

**Greed**

Nestled against a lofty dune, Shikamaru's eyes lazily followed the drifting clouds. Off in the distance, he watched Temari's fluctuating figure in the hazy heat. Turning her face, she battled against the whipping winds that coiled themselves around her like snakes. Brandishing her fan against the wind, she formed her own fierce vortex to combat the forceful breeze.

Airborne sand became motionless and sank to the ground as the winds collided, canceling each other out.

Shielding his eyes against the harsh sun, Shikamaru endeavored to shift into a position where he didn't feel sand pervading his every crevice; whether that was through his clothing or in his skin. Even now, the arid grit permeated his lungs. Despite the slight inconvenience, he sighed contentedly. Of course, the clouds here weren't the beloved cumulus marvels of his home village. The clouds of Suna were thinner, more harshly defined against the gritty desert backdrop. He vaguely wondered if the Suna clouds, leaner than their Konoha counterparts, were that way because no daydreamers gazed at them endlessly.

Thoughts, wishes, feelings, and dreams, whispered into the wind were whisked away by playful breezes and stored in the clouds. It was just his belief that clouds were a bit like children. Neglected, they lost their playful plumpness, but shown attention they blossomed.

A stray, coffee colored lock, captured by the wind, quivered above his observant eyes. Tucking it back in place behind his ear, his eyes roamed thoughtfully around the grounds. Shikamaru's vision blurred momentarily while sand dashed and swirled around Temari, a few renegade particles breaking loose from their masses and daring to enter his eyes. Acting on their own, his eyes squeezed shut as he rubbed vigorously and attempted to remedy the sand that was not only a nuisance to get rid of in his sandals, but also a major eye irritant. Finally, after his fists rubbed his eyes sore, the sand was gone.

Temari's artificial winds, combined with real wind, were rather troublesome.

Shikamaru gave responding nods to Temari whenever she glanced his way. Somehow, she'd forced an unwilling Shikamaru out of their apartment and onto the Suna training grounds. An hour earlier, he was assuming his current position on their living room couch. Lounging here wasn't exactly _his_ definition of enjoyable.

Granted, he wasn't in Konoha watching the clouds, but _here _he could watch the clouds _and_ Temari.

Temari. He'd always figured he'd end up with an average girl, have 2 kids, and move on with an average life like everyone else. Chuckling, he realized how _wrong_ he'd been. Temari had shaken up his world. His life, his being...she'd shaken his entire existence. She'd shaken them up, thrown them out of balance, and handed them back to him with a smirk.

What was it that captivated him about her?

Physical features aside, Temari was so much more. Scanning the sandy expanse that stretched in all directions around him, Shikamaru located her still clashing with the winds. Windy days such as these were her favorite training days.

On days where winds carried the desert sands and rained them upon unsuspecting market goers while clothes hung to dry were flung mercilessly across the thundering desert sky, she came and practiced. With her fan in tow, she would brave the fierce Suna winds. Initially, he wondered why anyone would come out on a day like this. On blustering days like these, Shikamaru did his best to minimize his interaction with the harsh elements; then one day it struck him. It was so obvious he was surprised he hadn't realized it earlier.

Temari was a wind wielder. She practiced on windy days. Of course. Temari wasn't unnecessarily torturing herself. She was honing her skills against true wind.

Although already a powerful wind wielder, she strove to become as effectively devastating as true wind. Her strength wasn't something that just came. She was resolute, unwavering in acquiring the strength she sought after. Was that what it was? Was that what had gripped his heart and mind and pushed him to make her his?

Or was it her brashness? To some people, it was considered intimidating. Over time, he'd come to like it. Nara men were always attracted to overbearing women; that was just a fact. Some portion of Shikamaru believed that would not be the case for him. Oh, how he was wrong. Chuckling, Shikamaru recalled their first meeting----on the battlefield. The fierce, sparkling aquamarine eyes that lured him in that day would forever be in his mind.

Unlike the many women he'd met in his life, everything about Temari was distinct. Everything about her was_ her _own. The rich, brazen voice that condemned his idleness, her confident attitude, the unyielding strength, even her unique honey scent; every last bit was truly Temari. Every last bit pulled him closer to her.

He and Temari's history reached back to their chuunin exams. A smile crept up his lips and spread across his face. It wasn't what one would call "love at first site." If someone in the crowd would have yelled down to him that he and Temari would be more than friends in the future, Shikamaru would've dismissed the remark without a second thought. Following their first meeting, Shikamaru thoroughly believed that he and Temari would never cross paths again.

And yet again, he was wrong.

The pair met later in the future. This time, everything was different. Now they met as lovers and not as rivals.

Despite their mutual attraction, Shikamaru wondered why their personalities didn't clash. Yes, he and Temari had their arguments---that was normal for every couple. But their personalities were so different...how could they get along they way they did? His genius intellect had yet to wrap around that simple question.

Certainly, he and Temari were drawn to each other, but it wasn't just that. Relationships were definitely more than that. His laziness and Temari's aggressiveness weren't precisely the prime ingredients, in his opinion, for a loving bond. Yet, at least in their case, it was extremely successful. Temari was feisty enough to deal with his coolness, and he brought Temari's trademark fire down a few degrees. Even with that, neither of the two changed the other. They merely melded together to form the perfect temperature.

And yes, things were more centered on teasing and bantering at the beginning, but as time wore on change, subtle and clever, weaved its way in. Temari never knew, but Shikamaru always watched her. As the days flew by, he watched the dynamics between them transform. Little things chipped and cracked away at Temari's tough exterior, revealing moments of endearing childishness to Shikamaru. Those same minute things wore on Shikamaru, allowing him to show more of himself to Temari.

Between them, private moments were revered, intimate moments cherished, and silly moments laughed at and secretly treasured. Quiet glances exchanged across a room between them meant and spoke more volumes than any word did.

Displays of affection between the couple were another interesting topic. Shikamaru chuckled at some of Temari's interpretations of affection. Depending on her mood, Shikamaru could possibly receive a slap against his back, a kiss, a hug, or even all three. Like today, for instance. Although sand scraped across every part of him, Temari dragging him out here was _her_ way of showing warmth. His simple compliance was _his _of reciprocating her affection. It all worked out in the end.

Shikamaru had learned that in his relationship with Temari, it was give and take. Earlier, he'd given up his comfortable, sand free couch. Now that was the _give_ aspect.

Temari turned his way that very moment. Shikamaru smiled harmlessly at her; mentally noting that he would be taking some sleep from her later that night. Then again...she would be lucky if he allowed her to get any sleep. That was the _take_ aspect. He'd mastered the concept very well, at least in his opinion.

Their personalities were on opposite ends of the spectrum. Brash, confident, beautiful Temari was his. Was it selfish of him to clutch and keep her the way he did? Shikamaru vaguely wondered that. But maybe it wasn't selfishness? Maybe it was love? Who was to say that love and greed didn't keep the same company? With more emotion than he was willing to admit, he watched the strong-willed woman before him.

Indolent as he was, there was one thing he would keep and protect. _She_ was one thing that he wouldn't release. Perhaps retaining her this way was wrong? Shikamaru shrugged against the dune. Whether greed or love, he would bind her to him anyway possible.


	7. Gluttony

Disclaimer: Naruto still isn't mine minna-san

Disclaimer: Come on now...you should know by now. I mean _really_. I'm not _that_ talented...lol.

**A/N:** The final chapter of Seven Sins! Special thanks to my beta Nadeshiko Nara! Without her this chapter would not be!! Everyone read and review!

**--**

**Summary**: By chance, Temari discovers a secret Shikamaru's been keeping from her. Apparently, even Shikamaru needed his ice cream fix.

**--**

Chapter 7

**Gluttony**

Temari sleepily shifted in the bed, half expecting her change in position to nudge her closer to a certain someone. Craving his warmth, she slid a bit more in search of his warm embrace. To her surprise, what greeted her was merely the cool caress of the bed's cotton sheets. Stubbornly refusing to open her eyes, Temari determinedly swept her hand around in the bed. Still, she found no Shikamaru.

It was the middle of the night, where could he be? Fed up at last, her eyes opened, though only fractionally, in search Shikamaru.

The moonlight silkily spilled into the room from the windows, painting still shadows on the walls. Resting her forearm over her half lidded eyes, Temari yawned.

"Stupid Shikamaru." Temari muttered into the thick darkness. For all she knew he could be playing tricks on her. After quick deliberation, she decided against it. Shikamaru was never one to waste sleep for the sake of a practical joke.

Pressing her face into the valley between the haphazardly positioned pillows, the wind wielder attempted to continue sleeping. Whatever had roused Shikamaru from their bed at such an ungodly hour must have been something worthwhile.

Suspended between the strings of consciousness and slumber, Temari was sure her weary body would pull her under quickly. Seconds turned to minutes as time steadily passed by with each decisive tick of the clock. Somehow, sleep had evaded her. Burying her head further into the sheets, her mind wandered while the Shikamaru's scent mingled with the fabric softener she'd used to wash the sheets earlier that week, wafted up to her nose.

Temari growled and kicked the sheets away. Sitting up, she scanned the room once more. The bathroom door was wide open, allowing her a clear view of its contents. Obviously, Shikamaru was not there. Turning her head to the window, Temari's now adjusted eyes caught the faintest sliver of light glowing beneath the door.

"In the living room?" She quietly questioned aloud as she stealthily rolled off the bed and padded toward the door. "What could he possibly be doing in there?"

Noiselessly opening the door, she took painstaking effort in making sure each step was feather light against the carefully polished wooden floors. She would be damned if she didn't sneak up on Shikamaru and discover just what exactly he was doing so early in the morning. Before reaching the sitting area, she delicately shuffled along the side of the wall, paying careful attention not to tip the mirror that hung in their small corridor.

Temari held her breath, filled with uncharacteristic anticipation. The periodic chink of what sounded like a spoon softly clinking against ceramic drifted into her ears and gently floated around the calm.

Her eyes widened, her mouth creasing into the form of a small o. A knowing smirk soon replaced the o, as she discovered what had called her lover out of bed.

Seated at their just large enough kitchen table, Shikamaru lounged comfortably in one chair while his legs formed a bridge to the other, his feet resting in the seat of the other chair. That wasn't what surprised Temari though. Sure, she'd recited many a lecture to him on making the floor the permanent home for his feet. But no, it was what he held that stunned her.

Under the honeyed kitchen light, an almost finished bowl of what appeared to be strawberry ice cream was lovingly cradled in between his strong hands. Not only was he eating ice cream, but he'd also, apparently, adopted a new hair style. A small ponytail grasped his bangs and stuck straight up like a miniature palm tree near his forehead.

Biting down hard on her lip, Temari almost snickered. Although sleep was lost, this was _well_ worth it. As she observed him, she noted never being exposed to this side of him. Watching him this way, Temari could only try to stifle her quiet laughs. It was simply adorable.

Occasionally his hand brushed through a stray lock that escaped the pony tail, flickering into his eyes and disturbing him from fully enjoying his bowl of frozen happiness.

No longer satisfied with being a third party observer, Temari cleared her throat garnering his attention her way.

"Shikamaru." His name on her lips was staid, carefully masking the humor in her voice that threatened to spill over her lips and betray her.

Shikamaru glanced over, spoon innocently jutting from his lips.

"Hmm?" He simply replied, the mussed chocolate locks shadowing over his eyes while others strained to stay in the palm tree.

Despite her valiant efforts to appear stern, a wide grin stretched across Temari's face. Shikamaru's normally thin lips had been plumped and reddened by the ice cream, making them look a bit like he was pouting. His disobedient hair refused to remain in place making his previously stiff pony tail limp, giving the impression of a palm tree that had just weathered a hurricane. And to top it off, the spoon sticking out of his lips just increased his endearing appearance.

Rich bouts of laughter tumbled over her lips as she leaned against the wall for support.

Temari rarely expressed these kinds of sentiments but currently, she meant every single word.

Shikamaru's face was just too cute.

Still laughing she staggered to the table and stumbled into a chair. She was sure she'd never laughed that hard in her entire life.

Shikamaru simply watched as Temari concluded her laughing fit.

"Having fun?" He asked, his calm face painfully contrasting Temari's. The spoon left his mouth and once again occupied the bowl with the quickly melting ice cream.

Calmed at last she crossed her arms and rested her head on the smooth wooden table. Her eyes drifted from his face and roamed around the room, finally perching on the clock. It was exactly 1:26 a.m.

"Having fun?" She smirked. "I'm having a field day."

He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know where to start; with the ice cream or with the hair..." Her voice was indecisive, sprinkled with implication. "And by the way why are you eating ice cream? You don't even like sweets." She remembered. Of course he didn't like sweets. She'd unknowingly bought some chocolates for the two of them. Upon arriving home, Shikamaru simply declared his dislike of sweet things. Unable to finish the box herself, she'd ended up throwing them away.

"I don't." His velvety smooth voice replied. "I just felt like having ice cream."

"At one in the morning?" She questioned. "Shikamaru, I woke up and you weren't in bed anymore. "

"I know."

"So you're saying it couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" Temari's voice hitched; surprised that Shikamaru could be so...random. This was very unlike the calculated Shikamaru she'd come to care for.

"Mhmm."

"Mhmm?" Her head cocked to the side at his passiveness. "'Mhmm' it could wait or 'mhmm' it couldn't wait?"

"It couldn't wait." He swirled his spoon around, blending the remnants together. "I don't understand it either. I just woke up, walked into the kitchen, and opened the freezer. The ice cream was calling me."

Temari stared at the shadow wielder. If only she could record this and send it back to Tsunade. She was sure he wasn't sick. Shikamaru rarely ever got sick. Maybe this was just one of those things? Apparently, even Shikamaru needed his ice cream fix.

Sitting up, Temari placed her head in the palm of her hands and quietly watched. She reached the other hand out, wanting to grab the spoon from the bowl.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his face puzzled.

"I was trying to get the spoon. Aren't you going to share?"

"No way; it's my ice cream." Shikamaru brought the bowl closer to him.

Temari stared at him incredulously. Was her usually mild mannered Shikamaru _actually_ demonstrating selfishness? What exactly was in that ice cream?

Viewing him from her position, her eyes darted between his face and the bowl. Shikamaru quickly realized her intentions but was half a second too late to counter her attack. All too soon, his hands were empty and Temari had flashed out of her chair.

His chair scuffled against the floor as he quickly trailed her into the living room. Shikamaru entered the area just in time to watch Temari, perched on the couch's arm rest, finish the remains of what was left in the bowl. Now it was his turn to laugh.

In her haste, it appeared the spoon had missed her mouth and streaked ice cream across one of her cheeks. Chuckling, he pointed to his cheek then motioned to hers. Setting the bowl down on the coffee table with one hand, she rubbed the back of her hand across her cheek, smearing the frozen treat even more.

"Nice face." He commented.

Smirking, Temari stuck her tongue out at him. Whatever was in that ice cream was now affecting her. Shuffling to the couch, Shikamaru settled next to her and sighed.

"How are you going to make up for finishing my ice cream, troublesome woman?" He tossed an accusing glance her way.

"You can go have some more."

"Some more? Hmm..." His voiced trailed thoughtfully.

Temari watched his eyes narrow thoughtfully, giving her the impression that he was deep in thought.

Suddenly, he pulled her off the chair's arm and crashed her into his chest.

"You know..."He murmured, bring his lips down to her ear, "I might prefer some Temari with my ice cream."

Shikamaru's chest rumbled against her, his breath tickling her ear. Temari lurched, attempting to free herself from his iron arms but to no avail. She shivered as wintry lips pressed against her face, his warm tongue snaking out between his lips and slowly licking the ice cream from her cheek.

His lips strayed away from her cheek, leaving a cold trail across her face. Acting on their own, her hands buried themselves in his hair, fingering the thick locks between her fingers as he nipped her ear and trailed down to her neck with deliberate slowness.

Baring his teeth against the soft skin of her neck, he slid them across her collarbone teasing her into submission.

"Are you sorry for taking my ice cream?" He asked, his teeth still at her neck.

"No." She dismissed his actions casually, rebellion lightly coloring her tone.

Grinning into the warm column, Shikamaru leaned against her forcing Temari on her back. His lips pressed against hers, innocently at first, before deciding to administer punishment for her reckless behavior. He nipped at her lower lip, his tongue sliding against and picking up the sweetness of the strawberries as he swept the sides of her mouth. Pulling away he smiled deviously.

"You know, I _do_ prefer it this way. Temari with my ice cream tastes _much_ better." He remarked.

Temari smirked, her lips reddened from the kiss.

"From the look on your face, apparently I haven't made you sorry enough for taking my food." He said with a contemplative look coupled with a smirk that had settled on his face.

Bringing his face down again, his lips brushed against hers and down her jaw to her neck. Shikamaru's mouth pressed against the supple skin, gently grazing down until her reached her chest. Knowingly, he firmly pressed against her, making his intentions clear.

Temari stifled a small mewl as her fingers further buried into his hair.

"Shikamaru don't." Temari murmured softly as she tried pushing him away.

"Why?" He asked, still kissing her chest.

"We can't..." Her voice trailed. "I have to get up early tomorrow."

Shikamaru refused to stop. "I'm not keeping you from getting up early."

"We both know that I..." Temari sentence was cut off by a breathy moan as Shikamaru bit down a little harder than necessary.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you have some energy left for tomorrow." He chuckled darkly. "Hopefully."

"What do you mean hopefully?!" Temari pushed against him. "Shika, let's just sleep tonight, all right?"

Shikamaru raised his head and stood. Temari puffed a sigh of relief until she felt herself being hoisted off the couch and carted into the bedroom. Shikamaru effortlessly flicked off the kitchen light and entered their room before firmly closing the door and turning the lock.

"Shikamaru you put me down this instant!" Temari said growling.

Shikamaru smoothly lowered her on the bed while quickly divesting of his shirt. Temari fought against him as he easily pinned her arms over her head. Even in the darkness, the wily glint in his chocolate eyes was unmistakable. She was in for it tonight.

His lips pressed down against hers, their kiss filled with raw heat. After a few seconds, the kiss had clouded her mind and Temari was convinced she couldn't remember just why she'd been refusing him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer, needing to feel closer to his toned chest that radiated the heat she craved. Another rumble rippled down his chest, sending delightful shivers down her spine. In the few seconds of coherence that lasted, Temari chuckled into his mouth.

"Something funny?" Shikamaru appeared to be genuinely interested at what she was laughing at.

"You taste like ice cream. I feel like I'm making out with a strawberry." She smiled at him.

"Is that bad?"

Temari shook her head.

"Good. If this is the end result every time I have ice cream, I'll be having it more often then." He grinned wickedly.

Temari had a come back planned, but it vanished as Shikamaru began kissing her and coherence was cast off and her body responded to his kisses. In the back of her mind she vaguely wondered if Shikamaru was more of an ice cream glutton or more of a glutton to her body. Either way it didn't matter. She would be his to devour anytime.

**End**


End file.
